onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Fliu/Discussion: Some Thoughts and Opinions I Would Like to Share
Now that I’m finally finished with my fanfic, there are several thoughts I want to share. First, I would like to talk about the possible finale for One Piece. Hopefully, the series will end with the Straw Hats fulfilling their dreams. Everything they have done and every battle they fought should be leading up to that moment. In the fanfic I wrote, it has been mentioned several times that the Straw Hats and their allies go to war with the World Government. At least that’s what I’m assuming since Whitebeard said a war will begin after One Piece is found. I also assume that the Straw Hats will ultimately end the World Government’s regime. After all their past transgressions, they deserve to be ousted from power. Another thing I assume is that the Straw Hats will be the ones to end the Pirate Era. It has been shown time and time again that the Straw Hats have been making a big difference. After all, they have the capability to succeed where everyone else fails, such as crushing Arlong’s ambitions, defeating Crocodile and saving Alabasta, attacking Enies Lobby, defeating Moriah and getting the stolen shadows back, and crushing the New Fishman Pirates while other human pirate crews were utterly helpless against them, etc. Next, I would like to talk about some of the Straw Hats. Let’s start with Usopp. I see that he’s still as cowardly as ever. I thought he really did graduate from weakling after the two-year timeskip. And what about that speech he gave to Daruma during the battle for Fishman Island? I’m surprised at how he freaked out after Luffy picked a fight with Big Mom and he was rather pessimistic about getting into a fight with Kaido’s crew. And not to mention that he was acting chicken when it comes to going head-to-head with the Donquixote Pirates. Come on Usopp, you didn’t think that going through the New World would be cakewalk, do you? Your crew did fight against some of the Shichibukai in the first half of the Grand Line. Did you honestly think that a confrontation with powerful foes such as a Yonko is avoidable? I swear if all the other Straw Hats think like Usopp, then there’s no way Usopp can become the great warrior of the sea. I hope he eventually realize that on the way to the top, there will be battles that are unavoidable and after being with Luffy all this time, he should have known that there’s no point in acting like a wimp. Usopp, instead of thinking about avoiding fights that are inevitable, you should be thinking about how you’re going to use your Pop Greens in future battles! Hopefully, he’ll become more optimistic and less cowardly with each victory in the New World. Now let’s talk about Sanji. Hopefully, he’ll find the All Blue in the New World. There is one thing I have been wondering for a long time. Will there be a time when Sanji will have to defeat a woman in battle? The part with Viola (Violet) doesn’t count since Viola was never loyal to Doflamingo. Sanji may have been able to sweet-talk Viola, but sweet-talking won’t work the same way in the future. What if the Straw Hats fight against an army of female assassins? What would Sanji do? Is he going to stay back and let the other Straw Hats do the fighting? If Rebecca can win her battles without hurting her opponents, then perhaps there could be a way for Sanji to defeat a woman without kicking her. In episode 7 of my fanfic, I had Sanji use sleep powder. That was the best idea I could come up with at the time. No one said Sanji had to use brute force after all. Think about how boring it would be if Sanji can always get by without having to deal with his own weakness. Since Jora is a woman, what would Sanji have done if Nami’s group had not been able to incapacitate her? By the way, I don’t think it was very smart of Sanji to mention his weakness to the G-5 Marines at Punk Hazard. If they blurt it out to their superiors, both from the Marines and the Government, who knows what they could do with that information; that is if they take their word seriously. If I was Sanji and the G-5 Marines asked me why I did not kick Monet, I would say, “don’t rely on a pirate to save your butts all the time.” As for Zoro, I believe that his decisive battle with Mihawk will occur during the final war. Since defeating him is how Zoro will achieve his dream, Mihawk could be Zoro’s last opponent in the series. And since Asura isn’t a technique that Zoro use very often, Zoro got to use that technique during that battle. I have yet to see anyone stand up against Zoro’s Asura and that would make the battle against Mihawk more epic. As for Robin, I wonder if the World Government will resume their efforts to eliminate her. If they don’t want her to uncover the secrets of the Void Century, it would be in their best interest to get rid of her as soon as possible. So the Straw Hats are bound to have several head-to-head battles with government agents on the way to Raftel. As for Nami, it is very likely that after she completed a map of the entire Grand Line, she is going to use it to make a fortune. As for Brook, of course the first thing he’s going to do after the Straw Hats conquered the Grand Line is seeing Laboon again. Even though Crocus should have already seen Brook in the newspaper, I’m sure he will still be surprised once he meets Brook face-to-face again. And now let’s talk about Luffy. There is no need for me to say that he is growing stronger. I see that every time he introduces himself (like when he first spoke to Big Mom and Cavendish), he says that he will be the Pirate King. I have no doubt that he will, but he should not forget that he still has a long way to go. Defeating Crocodile and Moriah may have been great accomplishments, but he has yet to defeat an Admiral (unless you count Z, who was a former Admiral and a non-canon character) and a Yonko. If he can at least defeat one of the current Admirals (such as Issho), then Luffy will definitely be more prepared to face off against a Yonko and come one step closer to becoming Pirate King. In my opinion, after his two-year training, the only kinds of opponents he should only struggle against are Shichibukai, Admirals, and Yonko. And to be honest, I am displeased with how the anime extended Luffy’s fight with Hody on Noah and his final fight with Caesar on Punk Hazard. As for how Luffy’s quest in the New World would end, I guess that he will have an ultimate battle against Blackbeard before reaching the final island. Besides, isn’t Blackbeard supposed to be Luffy’s ultimate nemesis in the quest for One Piece and I don’t think Blackbeard will let Luffy reach Raftel before he does. And I’ll say this again that after Luffy finds One Piece, he will go to war with the World Government and I think that would be the appropriate time for Luffy to have an ultimate showdown against Sakazuki. When that war happens, Luffy will need great allies to fight alongside him and I already came up with a list of potential allies for him (Whitebeard Pirates, Kuja Pirates, Jinbe’s crew, revolutionaries, etc.). As for Blackbeard and Sakazuki, I hope they die one way or another whether by Luffy’s hand or not. And even after Luffy achieves his dream, I’m sure he won’t stop adventuring even if the crew disbands and go their separate ways. Let’s not forget that he still needs to meet Laboon again. With Haki, Gear Third, and all the strength he acquired from his ordeals in the Grand Line, Luffy should easily win that rematch. As for how Luffy’s time would end, it’s anyone’s guess. Hopefully, he will get to spend his hard-earned freedom as long as he likes. As mentioned in the finale of my fanfic, Luffy mysteriously disappearing may not be such a bad ending for him. If Luffy is going to die, I prefer that he dies peacefully in a tranquil place like under a cherry blossom tree. If you prefer him to die in an epic way, then how about him die standing in the middle of a battlefield like Whitebeard did but with a smile on his face. I just pray that Luffy won’t get executed by the World Government. I have high hopes that Luffy (as well as the other Straw Hats) will end the World Government, not the other way around. Now I would like to talk about other things. The origin of the World Government is one of the things I’m most interested in. Since they are so desperate in keeping the Void Century a secret, I would not be surprised if the Rio Poneglyph mentions that the founders (except the Nefertari Family) were bad people and did terrible things while creating the World Government. Another thing I’ve been wondering for a long time is how strong the Gorosei are in terms of battling capabilities. I wonder if they’ll ever take an active role in the story in the distant future. As far as I’m concerned, they don’t seem to be the type of people that are willing to risk their own necks. If a terrifying enemy happens to storm Mariejois aiming for the Gorosei’s lives, I would not be surprised if they would flee with their tails between their legs while having their subordinates fight on their behalf. And speaking of the World Nobles, they must have an ulterior motive for supporting the migration of the fishmen/merfolk race. As far as I know, this so-called hope of Fishman Island could be just a big lie. As Law already explained, the World Nobles are capable of getting away with lying, a fact that Otohime was apparently unaware of. Think about this, when Mjosgard traveled to Fishman Island in an attempt to reclaim his former slaves, he ended up in pretty bad shape. If the people of Fishman Island migrated to the surface, would the World Nobles need a coated ship to reach them? Maybe Hody unintentionally did a good thing by preventing the migration. I do wonder if there is ever such thing as a “good” World Noble. I’m glad that Vivi isn’t one of them. I can’t imagine her being one of those pig-headed bubble heads. The World Government never did any real good for the fishmen/merfolk race and I don’t think they ever will. If the World Government is going to meet its end, hopefully they will be replaced by fair-minded people who believes in morality above all else. I’m certain that thanks to Caribou, it’s only a matter of time before the world learns that Shirahoshi is Poseidon. When that happens, she’s going to have difficult times ahead of her. Once the World Government gets word of what she is, it’s a no-brainer that they’ll demand possession of her and that will likely drive a wedge between the Neptune Family and the government. The government will send agents to pester the Neptune Family just like they sent agents to pester Iceburg for the Pluton blueprints. It will also be problematic for Fishman Island if the Yonko also sought Shirahoshi. If the government decides that they cannot risk Poseidon to fall into the hands of another, they will try to kill her. Even if the World Government and the Yonko are gone, there will always be those who will fight over Shirahoshi for her power and I don’t see any way for her to become an ordinary mermaid. In the fanfic extra ep with Jinbe, I assume that her fate will end in tragedy. Another thing I wonder is when Luffy will meet Dragon again. The biggest reason I did not write a fanfic episode of him is because Luffy has yet to have any quality time with him and we haven’t seen what Robin’s meeting with him was like. After Luffy gets acquainted with his father, let’s hope nothing will drive a wedge between them such as a difference in opinion. Here’s another big question I have in mind. Is Hancock going to take her relationship with Luffy to the next level? So far, all she has been doing is fantasying and making false assumptions. I know Luffy already said no to marriage, but has Hancock ever told Luffy how much she loves him or did she just ask Luffy to let her be his wife without expressing her feelings? Even though Luffy has no interest in romance at all, I believe Hancock deserves to be happy. I must admit, writing the first fanfic episode was a spur-of-the-moment kind of thing. I can’t actually believe I wrote a fanfic series with a total of 19 episodes. As I once said before, I like the Luffy and Boa Hancock pairing and I don’t see any problem with it since I didn’t see any other woman (even Nami or Robin) show any romantic feelings for Luffy. Believe me, I wouldn’t write the “Luffy and Hancock’s child” fanfic if that was the case. Besides, if Miss Monday and Mr. 9 can have a kid, then why not Luffy and Hancock? Even if Luffy still decides not to marry Hancock in the end, she could still make a move on him, that is if she’s not shy to do so. There’s no rule that says you need marriage in order to have children. I think it would be nice if Luffy has a daughter in the future. If Luffy’s kid will be a Kuja, then she will grow up in a place where she can be trained to become a warrior and learn how to use Haki. However, I must say that there is really no guarantee of that happening. Even if Hancock won’t have a child with Luffy ever, at least I still got my imagination. And so what if Buggy became a Shichibukai? I still don’t think he’s such a big deal. The least I’ll say about him is that he has been luckier than Demaro Black. According to the New World Times, Crocodile and Moriah are both in the New World. So what’s their next move going to be? Crocodile doesn’t have the ancient weapon, Pluton. And Moriah doesn’t have his Thriller Bark and his army of zombies (unless he somehow created a new army). Will they fight Luffy again in the future? If that happens, Luffy won’t need water or blood to beat Crocodile and Luffy’s fight with Moriah should not be as difficult as in the Thriller Bark Arc. Another thing I want to know is the current status of CP9 and Spandam. Last I heard, Lucci and his comrades are coming for Spandam and Spandam plots with his father to destroy CP9. If Spandam’s plot succeeds, I can imagine him laughing like an idiot and if his plot fails, I can imagine him crying like a little girl while under Lucci’s mercy and Lucci has no mercy. Oh well, that’s all I have to say. For now… Category:Blog posts